


13th of September

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: A series of prompts I'm doing to celebrate the 13th of September aka the day Teslen became officially canon via this clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Han2ad4i8DA. Most of them are kinda smut? Not my fault I only do what I'm asked so...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, teslacriss asked for breakfast porn so what could I do?

Helen woke up with his scent invading her nostrils, as his lips traced a hot path up her neck, only stopping when he reached that spot behind her earlobe that he knew would always drive her crazy.

“Good morning, my love.” Nikola whispered on a seductive tone and she couldn’t help a smile. She was so getting used to wake up next to him, not that she was ever going to let him know that.  Helen shifted a bit, still reluctant to open her eyes.

“Still sleepy, huh?” Nikola whispered above her lips, just before descending to give her a small peck.

“Wonder whose fault that is.” Helen muttered. “I used to get enough sleep before you.”

"Well we could also sleep, but where would be the fun in that?" he asked as he shifted his attention back to her neck. "But I'll make up for it, I promise."

“And how will you do that, exactly?”

"Well I was thinking you could, you know, stay right here until I make you breakfast"

“What’s in it for you?” She asked on a suspicious tone, only earning herself a glare. “Helen, I’m appalled. You really think making you happy isn’t enough for me?”

“Not saying that. Just that you have strange definitions for the word happy, that’s all.”

“You seem to agree with them, though.” He said and he left, not before nipping a bit at her neck.

When he finally came back, she was fully awake, sitting expectantly in her bed, wondering what the hell was taking him so long. She was going to make him suffer for it, she decided as she covered herself. She didn’t have any clothes on – a thing they had decided on after their first night together and followed ever since, mostly because her clothes had a tendency to get torn apart with him around. But after keeping her waiting for so long, he deserved to suffer a little. However, whatever she was going to comment about his timing died on her lips when she saw his outfit.  The apron he was wearing did a very bad job at covering his chest, not to mention that exquisite neck it laid completely bare for her to drool at. Moreover, said apron was very loosely tied at his back and she could have bet her life on the fact that he hadn’t thought that wearing any underwear was necessary.

“So, what’s on the menu?” Helen asked, as casually as she could manage. He was holding his right hand at his back and in his left hand he had a tray which only had two glasses and a bottle of wine on it.

“Take a guess.” He said with a smirk as he moved past her bed, placing the tray on her nightstand. He placed whatever he was holding at his back on the tray, and he did it swiftly enough that she couldn’t glimpse what that was. He kept his back turned at her as he poured some wine in both glasses and then fumbled some more with whatever had been on the tray. Curiosity got the better of her and she knew she had to get back in control again, so she let her fingers trail up his calf, not stopping until she got to his buttocks. She grabbed him and squeezed hard, enjoying the moan that escaped his throat. However, her victory was short, because he caught her hand in his own and turned to her.

“You know what you did last night.” Nikola whispered, not letting go of her hand as he searched through her drawers. “If you think that you can use vampire proof straps on me and not suffer the consequences, you’re so wrong.” He said when he finally got what he was searching for. She struggled helplessly as he tied her hands up neatly, first one to the other and then to the bedpost.

“You asked what’s on the menu.” He informed her casually as he took the bottle of chocolate sauce he had brought with him. Well, to put it simply, I am. But you don’t get to use your hands, not yet.” Saying this, he dipped two fingers into the bottle and then gave her to lick them.

She licked his fingers up, wiping them clear, and then took them both into her mouth, sucking gently on them as her eyes never left his. She waited for him to insert his fingers completely, before she bit on them, hard, making him curse between his teeth.

“So this is how you want to play, huh?” Nikola asked as he dipped his fingers in the bottle again, only this time he used them to spread the chocolate all over his neck. When he finished, he closed the distance between them, but not enough for her to be able to bite him. The view made her crazy, and he knew that. Having him so close, with those bloody veins on his neck deliciously visible on his skin, chocolate dripping from his neck to his chest, but unable to touch him, was nothing but torture.

“Now, if you’re a good girl you get to lick me up but no teeth this time, OK?” He asked and she glared at him, but nodded. He got closer to her and she licked him up, only the tip of her tongue dancing teasingly against his skin, as she relished his taste.

“God, you taste good.” She sighed.

“I bet you taste even better.” He whispered on a low tone as he took the cover off her, leaving her completely exposed to his view. He drew a long line of chocolate, from the base of her neck to her navel, and then followed the trail with his tongue, tantalizingly slowly. He gave a special attention to the valley between her breasts, kissing and sucking there as his thumb grazed over her right nipple, not stopping until it was deliciously hard. Then, he moved to the other one, repeating the treatment and enjoying the way it made her pant underneath him. He followed the trail downwards her body, sinking his tongue in her navel and then even lower, as she opened her legs for him.

He placed his head between her legs and went down on her, his tongue flicking with sharp moves over her clit.

“God, you’re so wet.” He said as he took a small pause to take a breath. “And knowing that I am the only one who can get you like this…”

“Who said you’re the only one?” She challenged him, but she regretted doing that the next second, because he resumed his action on her clit, drawing small circles around it with his tongue, as he entered her roughly with two fingers. He thrust in her, coating himself with her juices as he bit on her clit, making her scream. She was getting impossibly close to her orgasm and he knew that, but he wasn’t going to give her any satisfaction, not yet. So, as suddenly as he started, he stopped, exiting her and watching her with a smirk as he licked his fingers clean, first one and then the other.

“Nikola I swear to God if you leave me like this you will so regret it the moment I get out of here.” She threatened him, but it didn’t impress him too much.

“What are you going to do, shoot me?” He asked with a grin.

“I would consider that if I didn’t know you have a kink for it.” She muttered.

“You figured that out huh? Smart girl.” He said before crushing his lips to hers. She kissed him back hungrily, enjoying her taste on his lips.

“I suppose untying me is out of the question?” She asked on a pleading tone. “You know I could do so much with my hands if they were free.”

“I know.” Nikola replied. “And some things you’d probably do better than me, at this point, but you’re still not getting out.”

“Fuck you.”

“That can be arranged.” He said with a smile as he took his apron off and approached her. She couldn’t help biting her lip at the sight, but at that point, it wasn’t like she cared anyway. Not when he was standing in front of her, deliciously naked, some chocolate still left on his neck, with that muscled chest that begged to be touched, not to mention that he was impossibly hard, making her want nothing more than have him inside her. So she opened her legs for him, smiling invitingly.

He entered her roughly, rubbing at her inner walls as she wrapped her legs around him. She met each of his thrusts, feeling the pressure building inside her. It was getting too much to bear, too fast, and she couldn’t do anything but moan and scream his name in ecstasy. He fastened the pace of his thrusts as he kissed her, but that got him too close to her for her own good. So she took the opportunity and sank her teeth in his neck. She took no mercy with the bite, pulling at his skin as her tongue explored his neck.  That bite alone wouldn’t have been enough to get him over the edge, but the way her walls tightened against him as she moved her hips made it impossible to resist. So he came right then and there, but he pulled her with him, enjoying the way her body convulsed around him. He collapsed over her, his head resting on her breasts as she couldn’t help a laugh.

“I knew you’d find a way to benefit from the whole breakfast thing.” She said. “You’re such a bloody bastard.”

“That I am.” He admitted. “But one, I’m your bloody bastard, and two, it’s not like you’re complaining anyway.” He said as he untied her. “There. You can use your hands now.” He cuddled back against her chest, sighing contently. Wasting no time, she slapped him over his behind, as hard as she could.

“Ow!” He screamed but she grinned at him.  “You deserved that and we both know it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tinknevertalks asked for "More UST into angry kissing/porn... Just all the tension. :D". I stopped at angry kissing this time I guess :D.

            The previous days have been amazingly silent for Will, all things considered. Of course, that was partly because everybody thought that the Sanctuary had died in flames, and Helen along with it. A blessing, in a way, because after the previous months he could really use the peace and quiet. Of course, this meant that he was stuck underground for the entire day and that when he went back home to Abby he couldn’t tell her a thing about what they were working on, but he had no other choice. She was still working for SCIU, after all, not because she wanted to, but because both of them leaving SCIU after Helen magically disappeared would have been too suspicious.

            Still, some days, he thought it was a bit too quiet, like the silence before a storm, and he couldn’t help wondering what was going to come for them next. So, when the alarms sounded off, he couldn’t help going to see what had triggered them.

            The corridor was dark, but he was still able to pick some movement, right before something shoved him in the opposite wall. Someone wrapped his fingers around his neck, pointing a flashlight in his eyes.

            “Good, you’re here.” Nikola said, lessening his grip. “Now. Where is she?”

            “Where’s who?” Will asked on an innocent tone.

            “Don’t test my patience, Junior.” Nikola hissed at him. “If you’re here, she’s here too.” He let Will go, but he still glared at him.

            “When will you SCIU guys accept the fact that she’s dead?” Will asked on an exasperated tone. “She’s dead, there’s nothing here, goodbye.”

            “Listen, you idiot. Every second I waste here with you is a second that I’m not with her and I swear to God that I don’t want to do that anymore so I would advise you to get the hell out of my way. Also, don’t you dare insult me. At the end of that corridor is something that sucks up energy from the surface like a sponge and there is a single woman on this planet that could have had the resources to build something like this.”

            “Have you ever considered the fact that maybe she doesn’t want to see you?”

            “As a matter of fact, I have. I would have considered that even more if she didn’t kiss me before leaving, but she did, so now I have to find her and tell her there’s no going back from that, not unless she asks that from me.”

            “Ah, fuck. You know, she does a lot of stupid things but kissing you was one I prayed she wasn’t going to do anytime soon.”

            “I don’t like you either, just so you know.” Nikola smirked. “But hey, since you’re apparently so religious, take me to her and pray she kicks me out because that is the only way you’ll get rid of me now.”

            “This way.” Will said with a sigh.

            Helen was working in her office when the sound of someone knocking at her door startled her. She got up and headed to the door to unlock it, thinking it was probably Will, but by the time she got there, Nikola stormed into the room, making her freeze on the spot.

            “You.” He growled, pointing an accusing finger at her. “You stubborn, infuriating, deceiving woman!”

            “Now, Nikola…” She said on a pleading tone, but he was having none of that.

            “Do you have _any_ idea how much of a living hell these last weeks have been for me? I thought you were dead, I spent days trying to find your body, together with Henry, which by the way gave up sooner than I did, and all this time you were here and you didn’t even think of calling me?”

            “And tell you what, Nikola?”

            “I don’t know, starting with _I’m not dead_ would have been nice. Maybe throw in a bit of explanation regarding why you went back in time to fight Adam without me, why you fucked me in Vienna but didn’t think to ask my help with getting back to your time, why you decided to burn down your Sanctuary and rely on Henry’s stupid suit to get you out of there safe and not me, and in general why you think you should do everything by your own and not ask for my help.”

            “I don’t have to answer to you, Nikola.” She said on a cold tone. “I can deal with things perfectly well on my own.”

            “Yes except when it almost gets you killed, which lately has happened a lot more often than I would like, thank you very much.”

            “So what would you have me do? Stay here, locked in my office, while I send others on the field to do my job? I know that was the way you rolled at SCIU, but I am not doing this here, and you don’t get to tell me how to do my job.”

            “I almost have, once.” Nikola grinned. “Remember? When I put Junior in charge?”

            “I’m still mad at you for that.” Helen glared at him.

            “Good, because I’m still mad at you for a lot of things. Listen, I know you don’t want others to get hurt because of you, especially me, for reasons that we both know, but can you please consider the fact that I wouldn’t care if I got hurt while saving you? Besides, I’m tougher than I look.”

            “I don’t want you getting hurt because you’re the only one I have left.” Helen said. “Don’t lie to yourself hoping there is more to it than that.”

            “And don’t lie to yourself thinking there isn’t.” Nikola retorted. “Do you really want to get away this time too, Helen? You were the one who came to me in Vienna, and you were the one who kissed me now.”

            “I didn’t think I’d make it out alive.” Helen answered on a defensive tone.

            “And yet, here you are.” Nikola smiled. “And here I am, right in front of you.” He was impossibly close to her now, his lips hovering above hers as he spoke. She cast away any thought about how delicious those lips were, how they had felt on various parts of her body, and most of all, how they used to part, allowing him to scream her name, each time she… No. No, no, no, she was so not going there.

            “I told Junior that if you’d asked me to leave I would.” He said, his lips touching hers briefly as he spoke. I meant that.” It was a good thing she was standing with her back at her desk, which allowed her to prop herself with her hands in it. She grabbed it tighter, her fingers digging in the wood as she mustered the courage to speak. “Then leave.” She said, turning away from him. “Seriously, it’s easier for both of us if you do. I can’t afford complications at the moment, and you are probably the biggest one at the moment.”

            “If that is what you want…”Nikola sighed and she hated herself the moment she looked in his eyes. He looked defeated, like he had lost all hope in one second. But it didn’t last. Soon enough, the look on his face turned into a determined one. “You know what, Helen?” He challenged her. “I’m not letting you do this anymore. I know that is what I said, but you don’t really want me to leave, and if you think that this will make things easier for us, then that is too bad. I don’t like easy things, not when they keep you away from the thing you need the most, and at the moment, I know exactly what that is for you.”

            “Do you?”

            “Yes, and if you don’t like the idea of me sticking to you like glue forever until you admit it, then that is too bad. You should have thought of this before you turned me and before you f-“ He wasn’t able to finish his sentence because she yanked him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him violently, her tongue making its way into his mouth as her arms ensnared him, pulling him closer. He sucked at her tongue, grazing it with his teeth as he pushed her into her desk, his knee finding its way between her legs and pushing them apart.

            “I hate you.” She said, breathing heavily.

            “That may be true sometimes.” He agreed as he lifted her up and placed her on her desk. “But you see, the thing is…”, he whispered in her ear as his tongue teased her earlobe, making her moan, “… you don’t hate this. And I would bet my life that there are some things about me that you love actually.” He said as he licked her neck up and then blew softly over the wet trail that her tongue had left. The sensation made her shiver with pleasure and she moaned despite herself. She didn’t have to see him to guess that right now the corners of his lips had probably turned up in that insufferable smirk of his, the one he kept just for her, as if he knew what it did to her.

            “I love a lot more of you than I would like.” She admitted

            “Oh, I know.”  He whispered as he kissed her neck, sucking gently on her skin. “So, friends?” He offered during a small pause.

            “Friends.” She agreed. “But only if you stop wanting to protect me. I can handle things on my own and I don’t want you to put yourself at risk because of me.”

            “I know that.” Nikola sighed. “I didn’t say otherwise. I just said that maybe it’s time you realized that there are a lot of perks to having a genius vampire as your lover and ok maybe work related perks are not that fun, but they are still a thing so you should take advantage of them.”

            “Fair enough.” She said with a smile as she pulled him into another kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist.

 


End file.
